The objective of this proposal is to develop a reliable, simple and inexpensive quality control (QC) system for radiography in dental facilities. The proposed system will differentiate between exposure problems and changes in the processing conditions by testing each of these areas separately. The QC program will be applicable to both manual and automatic film processing. The x-ray equipment will be monitored by radiographing a test object under strict exposure and geometric conditions. To test the processing conditions, we propose to construct an inexpensive sensitometer which will use an electroluminescent panel to expose dental film to a graded series of light intensities. Problems with either the equipment or developing will be detected by comparing the film of the test object and the sensitometric film to appropriate reference films. A manual will be written to guide the user of the quality control program through the QC procedure and to help the user identify specific problems. The effectiveness and ease of operation of the QC program will be tested in the laboratory and in eight different dental facilities.